NOREN BENERAN?
by Mastaxxx
Summary: Haechan yang menyelidiki hubungan Jeno dan Renjun yang dirasanya mencurigakan. Dan Haechan akhirnya tahu sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia prediksikan. Jeno/Rennun (NOREN)


**NOREN BENERAN?**

 **Pair: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun**

 **Warning: BxB alias Boys Love, maksa banget, typo, ooc, dan sesukanya saya haha, dan ini cuman imajinasi saja… bukan real kok :v**

 **Happy Reading ya…**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serius, apa yang kamu maksud sih, Haechan?" Renjun memandang heran teman segrupnya yang terus mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal padanya. Dia dan Jeno ada hubungan? Benar mereka punya hubungan, hubungan pertemanan tentu saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi yang Haechan maksud bukan seperti yang Renjun akui, bukan sekedar teman. Begitu kata Haechan.

"Kamu tidak lihat ya Renjun, liat deh tatapan mata Jeno. Gimana ya mendeskripsikannya, tatapan Jeno itu kayak tatapannya saat dulu ia menatap pacarnya…" Haechan memperlihatkan foto Renjun dan Jeno di teaser music video terbaru mereka, foto dimana Jeno memandang Renjun dengan senyum tipis, mereka berdiri di jendela. Haechan juga menunjukan foto-foto dalam album pertamana mereka, foto Jeno yang berpasangan dengan Renjun.

"Yaelah sesama teman biasa aja kali." Renjun berujar malas. Dia heran kenapa Haechan tidak lelah menghujaninya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan konyol, padahal Renjun selalu membantahnya. Dia dan Jeno hanya teman. _No More_.

"Coba perhatiin lagi deh, Jeno pas senyum ke kamu di nct life pas kalian sarapan. Duh Jeno ngerangkul kamu kayak ngerangkul pacarnya aja. aku sama Mark hyung aja enggk segitunya kok…" Renjun mencebik kesal. Dia menoleh kepada Jeno yang dari tadi asik dengan ponselnya, tidak berniat membantu Renjun sama sekali.

"Jen bantu jawab kek statement curut itu, bosan aku. Masa' aku terus yang di sidang, kan ada sangkutannya sama kamu juga." Haechan masih menanti jawaban, perlu kalian tahu. Haechan sudah menjadi detektif dadakan dengan kasus ' _ada apa dengan NOREN couple'._

"Biarin aja, suka-suka Haechan mau bilang apa." Selalu begitu, Renjun mendengus dalam hati. Tidak tahu ya jika Renjun bosan tahu ditanya ini itu sama Haechan. Mana Haechan selalu punya alasan dibalik pernyataanya pula.

 _Renjun yang memeluk Jeno waktu kita siaran Vlive di era chewing Gum, dan Jeno dengan mesranya membalas pelukan Renjun di pinggang._

Pernyataan itu telah Haechan sampaikan kepada Renjun beberapa hari yang lalu, menurut Haechan pelukan teman antar cowok bukan seperti itu. Yang Jeno dan Renjun lakuin terlalu nganu pokoknya.

 _Jeno selalu memuji Renjun, entah itu manis, cute, tampan, pintar, dsb._

Pernyataan itu Haechan sampaikan saat hari pertama Haechan mengintrogasi Renjun. Bagi Haechan, agak kurang wajar cowok memuji temen cowok lain dengan panggilan yang manis seperti yang Jeno ucapkan. Itu membuat Haechan curiga.

 _Banyak moment mereka yang benar-benar mesra! Beredar di dunia maya pula._

Haechan mengatakan itu di hari kedua tugasnya menyelidiki hubungan NOREN, bagi Haechan itu agak ganjil. Jeno dan Renjun terlalu 'mesra' untuk disebut sebatas teman. Haechan dan Mark memang dekat, tapi kedekatan mereka terlihat seperti teman cowok pada umumnya. Beda kasus kalau NOREN! Haechan berpikir Jeno kelewat mesra saat berinteraksi dengan Renjun, Renjun pun serupa.

"Aku curiga…." Haechan menggantungkan kalimatnya, dirinya manatap Renjun dan Jeno bergantian dengan tatapan mata menyelidik. Ada senyum samar dari Haechan. Renjun mengernyit menanggapi Haechan, sedangkan Jeno? Ia masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Curiga apa lagi Haechan? Aku masih suka cewek seksi ya, jangan kamu berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kita."

"Jeno menyukaimu Renjun." Haechan tersenyum puas melihat Jeno yang tiba-tiba terbatuk, Renjun makin mengernyit. Pernyataan gila apa lagi itu.

"Jeno kenapa?" Haechan bertanya degan nada menggoda, ia menunjukkan _smirk_ nya kepada Jeno yang hanya menatap Haechan dengan panik. Haechan bangga dengan hipotesanya setelah sebulan melakukan penyelidikan. Dia sekarang yakin dengan hasilnya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Kok Jeno tiba-tiba batuk sih?" Renjun heran, padahal Jeno sedang tidak makan, lalu menepuk punggung Jeno pelan, ia menyodorkan botol mineral yang ada di meja, yang langsung diteguk dengan rakus oleh Jeno.

"Aku kaget karena melihat hantu barusan di internet." Jeno berkilah, Haechan sadar itu. Seringainya makin lebar.

"Wahhh, bisa kebetulan ya.. ya udah deh aku pergi dulu, nonton bareng maknae keknya lebih berfaedah ketimbang jadi nyamuk tak berguna di sini." Lalu Haechan melenggang ke ruang tengah di mana ada Chenle dan Jisung yang asik menonton Harry Potter. Meninggalkan Renjun berdua dengan Jeno di ruang makan.

"Jen?"

"I-iya Njun?"

"Nggak papa deng. Em, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Renjun bangkit berdiri hendak ke kamarnya, tapi Jeno ikut bangkit juga. "Jeno mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamar. Aku agak ngantuk." Renjun mengangguk menanggapi, kemudian mereka jalan beriringan menuju kamar. Omong-omong mereka satu kamar di dorm, sebenarnya bersama Jisung juga, tapi Jisung lebih sering menghabiskan malam bersama Chenle. Dua bocah itu senang sekali bermain di malam hari. Hingga bergadang malahan.

"Kok aku merasa aneh ya," Renjun membuka percakapan setelah menutup pintu kamar. Dirinya memandang Jeno yang sedang menata buku sekolah.

"Aneh karena?"

"Apa yang Haechan katakan tadi."

"Tidak usah dipikirin."

"Begitu?"

Jeno tidak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum menenggelamkan dirinya bersama tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Sekolah itu menyenangkan ya Jen?" Renjun tampaknya belum mau menghentikan obrolannya, ia mengamati Jeno yang tampak serius dengan bukunya.

"Tidak juga." Jeno akhirnya menyerah, ia menutup buku tugasnya dan memilih akan mencontek Haechan atau Jaemin saja besok pagi. Ia juga tergoda untuk larut dalam pembicaraan dengan Renjun. "Senangnya kita jadi punya banyak teman, menambah pengalaman, dan juga bisa belajar untuk pengetahuan, tidak senangnya ketika kita dipaksa memahami sesuatu yang sebenarnya untuk kita sendiri tidak diperlukan. Contohnya, kita diharusnya menguasai rumus logaritma atau Geometri, padahal belum tentu kedepannya kita akan menjadi matematikawan atau dosen atau guru. Kita yang bekerja sebagai entertainment tidak memerlukan rumus-rumus begituan 'kan? Hanya untuk nilai rapot saja. Dan itu menyebalkan bagiku." Renjun menanggapi dengan tertawa, ia mengangguk setuju dengan Jeno.

"Tapi kamu sebelumnya bilang senangnya bisa menambah pengetahuan 'kan? Nah walaupun menyebalkan tapi kamu juga dapat pengetahuan tentang logaritma atau geemetri dong…"

"Tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Oh iya, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Karena aku berencana bersekolah lagi…"

Jeno terkejut mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Dimana kamu akan bersekolah?"

"Di sekolah yang sama seperti kamu, Haechan, Jaemin dan Mark Hyung."

"Seriusan?" Ada nada bahagia dari Jeno, laki-laki bersurai gelap itu menatap Renjun dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya.. aku pikir akan masuk kelas Dance." Renjun ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi Jeno yang menurutnya lucu.

"Wahh kau akan jadi adik kelasku Ren.. Nanti kalau sudah masuk di sekolahku, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah SOPA, di sana benar-benar keren. Aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal." Jeno tampak antusias ketika membicarakan tentang sekolahnya. Ia mendekati Renjun dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Kemudian mereka terlarut dalam obrolan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Apa itu Njun?" Jeno menunjuk buku tebal berbahasa China yang sedang Renjun baca, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah pemuda pemilik gingsul itu.

"Kamus bahasa Inggris."

"Kamu kenapa suka sekali sih belajar bahasa? Padahal itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali." Jeno mengernyit heran, seriusan, Renjun sepertinya maniak pengetahuan. Bahkan Jeno kalah pengetahuan tentang Korea dari Renjun, yang notabennya adalah Negara asal Jeno,.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran ketika Mark Hyung ngomong bahasa Inggris dan aku tidak tahu artinya," Renjun masih betah dengan kamusnya, menghiraukan Jeno yang sekarang asik memainkan rambut _orange_ nya. Omong-omong mereka sedang di ruang latihan, hanya berdua saja, selesai latihan Jisung dan Chenle langsung ngacir hendak ke kantin, sedangkan Mark dan Haechan ada kegiatan bersama NCT 127.

"Ohh, itu kamus yang diberi Mark ya?"

"Iya."

"Ih Renjun nggk asik nih, di ajak ngobrol juga. Aku bosan tahu." Jeno berhenti memainkan rambut Renjun, ia bersandar di dinding menatap cermin besar di depannya yang memantulkan dirinya dan Renjun.

"Soalnya aku sedang sibuk." Renjun menjawab singkat, ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika sekali lagi Jeno bermain-main dengannya, sekarang Jeno mendusel-duselkan kepalanya di pundak Renjun.

"Udah setengah jam lho.. nggk bosen apa?"

"Bentar deh, satu kosa kata lagi… ini sulit… kenapa bahasa inggrisnya kaki ada banyak sih, _Foot, Leg,Feet,_ entar apa lagi coba." Renjun mendumel ketika mendapati hal yang tidak ia pahami. Lalu ia menyerah dan mentup kamusnya, tiga puluh kosa kata hari ini.

"Makanya istirahat aja."

"Iya deh, nanti mau aku tanyain ke Mark hyung aja."

Mereka kemudian terdiam, Renjun menatap pantulan dirinya dan Jeno di cermin, Jeno bersandar di pundaknya dengan mata tertutup. Tapi Renjun tahu Jeno tidak tidur. Karena tangannya masih memainkan hodie yang Renjun kenakan.

"Jen?"

"IHm…"

"Aku jadi mikirin sama yang Haechan katakan," Renjun menggapai tas nya dengan kaki agar Jeno tidak perlu terganggu, lalu memasukkan kamus bahasa inggrisnya dengan hati-hati. Supaya Jeno tidak terusik dengan gerakan gerakan dari tangan Renjun.

"Kenapa kok dipikirin?"

"Apa benar kita…. Terlalu 'Mesra'? memangnya cowok ke cowok itu sikapnya nggk boleh kayak kita ya?"

Jeno bangun dari acara bersandarnya, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Renjun yang juga meliriknya. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam selama beberapa menit. Tapi diputuskan oleh Renjun yang merasa atmosfer aneh diantara mereka.

"Kamu pernah suka seseorang Renjun?"

"Pernah dong. Aku ini cowok sejati tahu! Aku juga pernah macarin cewek cantik di sekolahku juga, primadona Jen…" Renjun nyengir mamerin gingsulnya yang dari waktu ke waktu makin terkikis, berkat behel. Amat bangga dengan prestasi berhasil berpacaran dengan primadona sekolah.

"Kamu pernah disukai seseorang?"

"Pernah! Mereka yang ngefans sama aku pasti suka sama aku."

"Kalau ciri-ciri orang yang suka kamu?"

"Ciri-ciri? Em.. ya mereka bakalan bilang suka sama aku..?"

"Kamu tidak peka ya Renjun.." Jeno menghela nafas, dia memilih paha Renjun untuk di tiduri. Renjun tidak mengelak. Ia malah mengelus rambut Jeno dengan sayang. Tapi sedetik kemudian Renjun menyadari sesuatu.

"Ih Jeno kok ngalihin pembicaraan sih," Renjun ingat, tadi ia mengambil topic tentang pernyataan Haechan dan Jeno malah dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biarin deh." Jeno memejamkan mata menikmati tangan Renjun yang kembali mengelus kepalanya setelah sempat terhenti.

"Jeno nggk asik." Renjun sekarang memainkan rambut Jeno yang agak memanjang, poninya sampai nutupin mata gitu. Tapi tetep keren lah.

"Oh iya Njun, kalau misalnya ada orang yang bilang suka ke kamu, kamunya bakal gimana?" Tanpa membuka mata Jeno mengajukan pertanyaan, tangannya memeluk kaki Renjun yang kurus seolah-olah itu guling.

"Banyak kok yang bilang suka sama aku sekarang… dan aku ya senyum aja. emangnya kenapa?"

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Ey, banyak fans yang bilang suka aku kok… itu fakta tahu."

"Maksudnya suka dalam konteks lain Renjun… sama seperti orang-orang ketika mengajak seseorang untuk pacaran, begitu.." Jeno gemas sendiri, Renjun lama sekali pahamnya kalau masalah perasaan.

"Ohh, kalau itu sih tergantung. Aku suka orangnya apa enggk."

"Renjun suka Jeno nggak?"

"Aku suka Jeno.. kan Jeno teman aku.."

Jeno berdecak pelan, ia diam tidak menjawab lagi. Dan memilih memejamkan mata bersiap menjemput mimpi indahnya. Renjun sendiri tidak keberatan, tangan nya yang kurus dengan sayang mengelus rambut Jeno hati-hati, membuat Jeno terlena dan lebih mudah mendapati diri di alam bawah sadar.

"Loh! Jeno dan Renjun kok begitu?!" Sayangnya Jeno yang hampir mendapat mimpinya harus terpupus lantaran teriakan mendadak oleh suara cempreng Haechan, meski cempreng tapi saat bernyanyi akan merdu lho..

"Begitu bagaimana Chan?" Renjun mengernyit menatap kedatangan Haechan dan Mark, bukan sih, lebih tepatnya mengernyit heran karena seruan Haechan. Mark dan Haechan masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata Haechan yang membulat terkejut.

"Tuh kan! Kalian itu interaksinya terlalu 'mesra' tahu nggk…. Aku gemas sendiri jadinya, apa diantara kalian atau kalian berdua terjebak _friend zone_ ya?" Haechan memasuki ruangan lalu berjongkok di depan Renjun, Jeno membuka matanya kemudian bertanya kenapa Mark dan Haechan malah disini bukannya bersama member NCT 127.

"Dibatalin jadwalnya, jangan tanya alasannya pada kami." Mark menjawab.

"Eh NOREN jawab dong!" Haechan tidak sabar, dia benar-benar gatal ingin mendengar pengakuan yang sangat diharapkannya.

"Noren?" Renjun mengernyit tidak paham.

"Itu loh… gabungan dari Jeno dan Renjun.. kalian kan _couple_ yang lagi banyak di sukai." Haechan menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dih seenaknya saja. Aku tuh sama Jeno nggk ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman. Kok ngebet banget kita punya hubungan yang bukan teman sih. Kalau kamu mau tahu aku dan Jeno sama-sama normal tahu. Aku juga masih suka cewek kali. Iyakan Jen?" Renjun tidak menyadari ada tatapan berbeda dari mata Jeno, Jeno sendiri langsung membuang muka dan mengiyakan saja.

"Mau kemana Jen?" Renjun bertanya heran setelah Jeno batal dengan acara tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu.

"Kantin. Aku lapar." Lalu Jeno keluar meninggalkan Renjun yang iyain aja, Haechan yang bingung dan Mark yang juga heran. Tapi kemudian Haechan menyadari sesuatu, "Eh Renjun, kamu beneran… 'lurus'?"

"Iya lah, kamu berharap aku belok dan pacaran gitu sama Jeno? Aduh jauh banget.."

Sekarang Haechan paham dengan hubungan Noren couple, ia berdiri dan memilih berlatih dance sendiri. Renjun sendiri mendekati Mark dan bertanya tentang bahasa Inggris yang sebelumnya tidak ia mengerti. Dan mereka terlarut dalam pembelajaran Inggris Renjun.

.

.

"Aku tahu, kamu suka Renjun ya Jen?" Jeno tersedak makanannya ketika diberi pertanyaan mendadak dari Haechan, mereka sedang di dapur, member yang lain sibuk dengan acara menonton film bersama di ruang tengah.

"Nggk usah ngelak sama aku ya Jeno, aku tidak masalah kok kamu seperti itu." Haechan menggunakan jarinya memberi tanda kutip. "Dan jangan mengelak juga kalau kamu sebenarnya suka Renjun. Aku ini orangnya peka loh.."

Jeno mendesah pelan, ia menyuap makan malam terakhirnya setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya. Lalu menatap Haechan pasrah. Tidak mungkin bisa mengeak dari Haechan. Pikir Jeno.

"Iya, aku suka Renjun." Jeno menunduk, menghindari pandangan Haechan.

"Kamu tahu 'kan Renjun itu normal? Di sini kamu yang terjebak _friend zone_." Haechan bergumam.

"Makanya aku cuman diam saja. Aku tidak mau jika dia tahu aku suka dia bukan sebagai teman, dia bakalan menjauh… jadi _please_ ya, kamu jangan aduin ke Renjun." Jeno menatap Haechan penuh harap, dan Haechan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Tidak ingin diantara member memiliki perselisihan.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku cuman berharap kamu bisa cepat lupain perasaan kamu ya. Aku yakin kok kamu bisa _move on_ , kamu kan tampan, pastinya banyak yang mengantri." Haechan terkekeh, lalu meninggalkan Jeno sendiri yang termenung.

 _Cintaku tidak akan terbalas. Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah di sini. Aku tidak akan bisa memaksa perasaan seseorang.-Jeno._

 **END**

 _ **Apa ini? Aku tidak tahuuuu kkk, sekali lagi ini cuman imajinasi gue aja. gue gemes soalnya liat si noren hehehehehehehehehe. Di sini gue melebih-lebihkan fakta, jangan dianggap serius. Haha.**_

 _ **Btw, kritik saran dong…**_


End file.
